Broken Arrow
by Mrz.Goldswrthy
Summary: "We are never getting back together!"   Eli is determined to make nice  and be frineds with Clare and Jake, but Clare not sure if she can be just friends.
1. Mend What He did

**New Story about Eli and Clare after "Love Roulette" showdown. hope you enjoy, read, love it, hate it review it do it all :}**

**Eli's POV**

"_**We are never getting back together!" **_

Those words replayed over and over again in my head. I've been absent from school for about 3 days now and I still can't get those words out of my head. I 9admit hearing Clare say those words really hurt me but I had a feeling she didn't mean them. And of course my thought is to think that's the lack of pills talking but I've been back on my medication for 3 days now and I'm still thinking the same thing.

I have 2 more days of _mental vacation_ and then I'm back to school. But before I head back to school I think I need to pay a visit to Clare's.

I had therapy today at noon and then I had to go to the pharmacy. So after bullfrog took me to do my errands I asked him I could go to the bookstore. He agreed and told me he would meet me back her in about 2 hours, plenty of time for me to visit Clare.

Clare only lived a block away from the store, so I arrived pretty quickly. I didn't see a car. Damn she must not be home. Should I knock? I mean she doesn't drive, so maybe her mom left her at home. Fuck it, I'll just knock.

I walked up the steps I use to know so well, to the door I knocked on plenty of times, how did something so familiar seem so distance and strange.

"Just a sec." she was home great, now what the hell do I say? Should I leave? Really Eli ding-dong ditch? Come quick decision, too late, the door opened.

"Eli?" Clare said with a surprised face. I was surprised I actually followed through with the plan. I've been thinking about it but didn't think I would actually follow through.

"Hey." Really hey? That's the best thing you come up with, wow smooth.

"What are you doing here?" she wasn't rude about it more confused.

"uhm, well, never mind I should go." I started to walk down the step.

"Wait!" she cried out. And I turned back around.

"Do you want to, uhm come inside?" she said scratching her head.

I smirked and nodded in response. Once we stepped inside her house, I noticed her kitchen was being remolded.

"New kitchen?"

"Yeah my mom wants to, wait let's talk about why you're here." She signaled for me to sit on the couch, she sat on the coffee table in front of me, last time me and Clare were like this, is when she was so understanding about my hoarding, hopefully she would be the same in this situation.

"Oh right well I just I don't know I felt I needed to talk to you before I returned back to school on Monday."

"Why? I mean I don't want to be rude but, id like to know."

Why? Why? I really didn't know why, maybe just to get rid of this awkward feeling.

"Uhm, now that I'm back on my medication, well and in a better state of mind, I feel I should apologize properly and….. hopefully we can get back to a more, civil relationship." I looked at her with hope in my eyes, waiting for a response.

**Clare's POV**

I knew what I had said that day of the plays premier hurt Eli to core, and truth be told I regret had saying it. The truth is, I am still in love with Eli. I just can't be with him, his issues are just too much for me to handle, I have my own and I can barely handle those.

The night of the play I had to attend of course due to Katie Matlin assigning the entire course of the play to me. The play I must say was amazingly good, but I'm not surprised Eli was always a great writer and the fact that he had changed it so I, I mean Clara was the hero maybe me a little bit happier inside. then I noticed Imogen was no longer playing Clara which was a bad thing and Eli started to get frustrated on stage. Then he broke off into a monologue.

The monologue was dark, scary and completely truthful. When he said "You all want a happy ending but the truth is you can't have it." I knew right then and there that wasn't Ari talking it was Eli, I had to literally hold back my tears.

The day after, Eli and bullfrog had went to the office to discuss his absences for the next 3 school days, I saw Eli walking towards the door. I couldn't help but feel saddened by his performance last night, I felt I, his parents and Fiona were the only ones who really knew it wasn't fake.

The days he was absence I tried to keep myself busy, with Jake and the paper, though in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder what Eli was doing. And if he was getting help and if I should call him. But now he is at my house sitting right in front of me and all I can do is put my guard up in reality I just want to hug him and hold him. I miss him, I miss us.

"I miss you" You know that akward moment when you are thinking something you don't want anyone to know and you accidently say it out loud, yeah that just happened.

Eli smirked. "I miss you too, Clare"

I couldn't help but smile back.

"So look maybe we can be friends, you know me Jake, you, Fi..what you think?" he smiled at me.

I wanted Eli back in my life. But was I sure I wanted to be friends. How the hell is Jake going to react? What the hell do I look like being friends with my ex when he tried to break me and Jake up?

"Clare" I snapped back to reality. "So what you think?"

What the hell did I think?

**SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK CLARE THINKS! **


	2. thin line between love and hate

**SO I WASN'T SURE IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING BECAUSE I HAD MIXED REVIEWS ABOUT THIS STORY BUT I FIGURED IF PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T FUCKING READ IT lol, AND IF YOU DO ENJOY IT SOOO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS REGARDLESS OF YOUR OPINIONS I'm GLAD PEOPLE ARE READING IT! **

**Clare's POV**

"I think that's not such a good idea Eli."

"oh uhm" I cut him off.

"I mean honestly you think that just because you figured out your not crazy and everything you did is because of, what ever reason you have this time, that I can forgive you and all is gravy again, no!" I was screaming at him and he just sat there, staring and I was enjoying it.

"oh, uhm alright so" he got up and walked to the door

"well thanks for listening to my apology and ill see you around I guess." Once he left I walked over to the door and closed it.

What the hell just happened? I was surprised at myself. I did not know I could be so cold towards Eli, especially if he was trying to make everything right.

It gave me some source of pleasure and happiness to be so mean to him, he deserved it. I finally was superior over somebody and it felt good. But at the same time I wanted him.

He was so irritating and came with way to much baggage but his presence was necessary in my life, but I couldn't let him know that.

After he left I sat and thought about what had happened for a long time and then finally realized something. I officially hate and love Eli Goldsworthy.

**Eli's POV**

I can't believe she said no. I am in complete utter shock. I was for sure thinking she would at least want to be friends or something. I was really not looking forward to school on Monday.

When I strolled into the building on Monday I was greeted by Fiona and Adam, who were still not talking to each other. Which caused an awkward look between the both of them.

"How you feeling man?" Adam asked me followed by Fiona's "Well, what can we do to celebrate you return?" ahh Fiona always looking for a reason to party.

I smirked at them. It felt nice to be wanted for once. Then I saw Clare and Jake walk past me. And she completely mean mugged me.

Adam and Fiona turned around to see what I was looking at.

"so how did the apology go?" Adam asked.

"Did she forgive you?" Fiona followed.

"uhm not exactly, she kind of said no and went off on me."

They were amazed as was I, but hey if Clare wasn't ready to be friends then so be it. I was still looking at Clare and Jake as they conveniently stopped directly behind Adam and Fi .

"you can stop fucking staring you know." What the fuck why is she being so damn rude?

"uhm sorry."

Wait why was I apologizing did I really just bow down to Clare. The real Eli wouldn't have taken shit from anyone, but with Clare I just seemed to turn into a wimpy ass punk.

She laughed at me. "wow no witty retort from Dr. Doom, aw how cute he's still in love with me Jake"

she giggled and Jake did as well they kissed and walked away. I was staring at them as they walked away and then Clare turned around and winked at me.

What was this girl's problem seriously? I was beyond confused and I didn't know what to do.

"Eli? what the hell was that about ?" Fiona asked me.

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out." I need an explanation to Clare's deranged behavior.

I bid Fi and Adam farewell and went on my quest to find Clare. Luckily I found her alone in the media immersion room.

Before I could even step in the door she had greeted me.

"I thought I made myself clear Goldsworthy." She was being so damn evil.

"uhm no you didn't because, you winking at me after telling me off makes no fucking sense at all." I was fine with people being rude to me but I would at least like to know the reason why.

**Clare's POV**

I did not like that Eli had finally stood up to me. I felt low and less powerful which I did not like.

"have you lost your mind, oh wait you already did that."

"wow Clare low blow, you know what when you finally figure out what whatever this is your doing here then come find me, but your little sick manipulative games are not going to fly with me, I'm starting to think you're the crazy one."

And there he left. I hated this sickening feeling. I wanted Eli around because I liked that I got to see him, but I liked that I had this power over him and now it is gone. I needed to find a way to get the power back.

Jake interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey babe what are you doing after school."

"uhm I don't know Ill let you know."

But I knew exactly what I was doing and where I was going.


End file.
